Ed, Edd n Eddy : STORY
by TheSupremeWriter
Summary: The Eds and the kids were going about their daily average days, When Eddy dreams about the Cul-de-Sac and Peach Creek in trouble. He teams up with his friends to get rid of evil, and save the Cul-de-Sac and Peach Creek.
1. Chapter 1 - Just the average me

**CHAPTER 1 - JUST THE AVERAGE ME**

The sun was high above. The birds were chirping, and dogs were barking. It was a brand new day in Peach Creek and the Cul-de-Sac. The kids woke up, and got ready for the long summer day ahead.

The kids were going on about their daily routine, getting off of bed and brushing their teeth, and then going out to play.

But today was one of the greatest days for a kid named Eddy. He and his friends, Ed and Edd, build scams and try to get money for jawbreakers. And today, Eddy had an amazing brainstorm. He knew that this scam is the scam of scams. He was really excited to pull this off, so he got up early at 7:00 am, and went straight to Edd's house.

He rang the bell, and Edd answered. "Good morning, Eddy!" Said Edd.

"Hey there Double D. Looks like I beat cha' to waking up first in the Cul-de-Sac!" Said Eddy with a grin.

"I woke up at 6:30 exactly, thank you." Replied Edd, winking.

"Ugh. Whatever, anyways… I had this awesome plan in my mind… It's the scam of scams I tell ya!" Said Eddy.

With that, they went to find their friend, Ed. They went to his home, and checked in the basement window, which they always come through.

And sure enough, Ed was still in bed.

"Ed! Come on, lumpy! Wake up!" Shouted Eddy. Ed woke up with a jerk. "Woah! What! Where! AHH!" He said and started running around the room.

It took him a minute and a half to calm him down, and Eddy explained this 'scam of scams' of his. "Cool!" Said Ed. Ed got dressed up in his usual clothes, and followed his friends through the basement window.

They started thinking of a place to set up this scam. "Hmm… Let's see, Where should we put this?" Said Eddy.

"Ooh! I know! I know! We could build it in the Junkyard?" Suggested Ed.

"Nah, that's such a horrible place to put a great scam… Think of something nice, Ed!" Shouted Eddy.

"I suggest we should put this contraption right here on the Cul-de-Sac." Suggested Edd.

"Now we're talkin! Double D, have I ever told you how smart you are?" Said Eddy with a grin.

"Um… No? But I'm very happy you-" He wasn't able to finish his words.

"Nah, whatever… Let's get the supplies!" Said Eddy.

With that, the Eds went around the Cul-de-Sac looking for supplies. The three split up, Ed looked in the junkyard, Edd looked in the lanes, and last but not least, Eddy was relaxing on a chair. He was day dreaming, he couldn't wait to get this thing into action.

Then he started to feel sleepy, and he dozed off within a few seconds of thinking he's sleepy… He started to see a dream.

(The story shifts into Eddy's dream world)

Eddy was in a weird world… He was seeing things… He was seeing the Cul-de-Sac being attacked by creatures, and meteors falling from the sky, and endless, endless rain…

He started to feel unsafe. He went into his home, but right there near the door, was a creature, staring eye-to-eye.

He started to run, run for his life. He tried pinching himself, but no luck. He tried to pinch again and again, no luck. Then he started hearing things…

"Eddy… You're the only one who could save us…"

It was a voice of an old man, of which Eddy didn't even know.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Said a panicky Eddy.

"Calm down Eddy… I want to talk to you…" Said the old man.

Eddy quickly found a place to hide from the creatures. And then started to talk to the man. "Who are you?" He said.

"I am Lord Francis, God of the Future. I know what is going to happen to the Cul-de-Sac, in a few months… Maybe weeks, or even in the next few days…" The man said.

"What! What the heck are you saying? You're giving me the creeps!" Said Eddy still panicking.

"Calm down Eddy… Just calm down…" Said the man.

Eddy started to take a few deep breaths, and soon calmed down.

"Okay… So… What were you saying?" asked Eddy.

"As I was saying… Peach Creek is in deep, deep trouble… Take a brief look around you." Replied Lord Francis.

Eddy looked around. There was darkness, fire, rain and destruction.

"Is… Is this the deep trouble you're talking about?" Said Eddy in fear.

"Yes, it is… This will happen in a few months, or weeks… Or probably even days…" Replied the Lord.

"Are you serious!"

"Yes… That serious…"

Eddy nearly fainted in his dream.

"So… What do I have to do, and why did you choose me?" asked Eddy.

"You and your friends, err… Ed and Egg?"

"That's Ed and Edd, you can call the second guy Double D."

"Ah. You and your friends, Ed and… Double D… Shall work together and figure out this, once and for all."

"What! How are we, just average kids around the block, supposed to save a whole town!"

"Teamwork and friendship. You three have to work together."

Then Eddy started hearing other words.

"Eddy? Wake up Eddy! Wake up little mister!"

"Eddy, we got the necessary supplies!"

(The story shifts back from Eddy's dream world)

Eddy woke up from his dream, to see Ed and Edd waiting. The two were ready to build the scam, but Eddy was in a bad mood. But Eddy didn't want to get rid of the plan, and so the Eds got to work.

And so, after 5 hours of hard, hard work, the scam was ready to put into action. The scam was a giant roller coaster, a piece of art. Eddy scrapped the roller coaster ride things ever since Jonny and Plank's incident with the rides. But he brought back the idea, and he was ready to put it into action.

Just after a few minutes of launching, the first pigeon arrived. It was Jimmy, and he was seeking for thrill. "Hello there Jimmy boy! You wanna go on a first class roller coaster ride?" Said Eddy, taking advantage over his chance.

"Yes Eddy, I wanted to go on a roller-coaster since I was a little child!" Said Jimmy.

"Alright then, cough up the quarter!" Said Eddy, grinning.

Jimmy coughed up the quarter, and decided to go on the ride. He got in, wore his seat-belt, and then Edd activated the switch. Boom! The ride was working well!

Eddy took one look at the quarter, his mouth was drooling already. Just after Jimmy's turn, a huge line formed. Every kid in the Cul-de-Sac wanted a go, even Kevin. "Choice! The dorks finally built something good for once." Kevin said.

Ride after ride, the money stash was filling. This was the best day in the Eds life indeed.

Just after the final ride, Eddy made a break for it. "I'm going for the candy store!" He screamed. Ed and Edd followed.


	2. Chapter 2 - What's with this rain?

**CHAPTER 2 : What's with this rain?**

"JAWBREAKERS!" Screamed Eddy as he rushed out of the Candy Store, Ed and Edd tagged along, with their mouths drooling. Eddy was extra careful this time, since he didn't want to slip it from his hands, or crash into a dentist again. He and his friends reached the Cul-de-Sac, sat on Eddy's house's front kerb, and then put the Jawbreakers into their mouths for the first time.

"Aaaaaahhhh…. Jawbreakers…" Said Edd, still not believing the miracle. Kevin spotted them sitting on the kerb. "Oh, so the dorks finally got jawbreakers into their mouth." Said Kevin.

"Ohhhhhhh yeahhhh….." Said Eddy grinning.

Just then, the clouds became dark, and the sky became dim. And slowly, rain drops formed and started dropping. "Agh, stupid rain." Said Eddy. Then Eddy remembered something… The dream he had when he was day dreaming.

"The… The rain… IT'S HERE!" He said, freaking out. "What? Dorky's afraid of rain? Ha ha ha." Said Kevin, and he went away. Eddy tried to calm down, by telling himself that this rain will go away in a few minutes, or hours. Then the sun set, and it was becoming dark.

"Oh dear, we better get home gentlemen, a much better day awaits us tomorrow! Good night!" Said Edd, and went to his home. "Tata Eddy and Double D!" Said Ed, and went to his home. But Eddy sat there. He sat there for a few hours, thinking that the rain would stop… But it didn't…

"Maybe Lord Francis was right… Peach Creek IS in DANGER!" Said Eddy to himself. But Eddy didn't feel good, and decided to go to bed. He went to his home, and lay in bed. He forgot about the happiness of the Jawbreakers, instead his mind filled with tension and stress. He decided to try to sleep, and he did.

(The story shifts into Eddy's dream world)

Eddy was in the same weird world as he was earlier in the day. He was in the exact same world, with fire, destruction, rain, and filled with deadly creatures. And then the same exact voice came again. "Eddy, you're the only one who could save us…" Said the voice.

"Listen, Me and my friends cannot do this… We're just kids! Please understand!" Shouted Eddy.

"But this could help you… Peach Creek will think of you like a hero, and will worship you. Just think about it."

"But… But… I can't handle this kind of tension in my head…"

"Did you tell this to your friends?"

"No… Not yet, but… If I do they'll think I'm a-"

"Moron… Yes, I know. Everyone will think you're something when you tell them a story which isn't believable."

"But there's this guy called Kevin right in the street I live and he always insults me."

"Ignore it."

(The story shifts from Eddy's dream world to the real world)

The next day, taking the lord's advise, Eddy was going to tell this incident to Ed and Edd. He woke up, brushed his teeth, took a shower, and decided to head out. But before he could, he spotted something outside the window…

It was still raining.

"What's with this rain?" Said Eddy to himself. Eddy took his umbrella and went outside, And fortunately Ed and Edd was standing right in front of Eddy's house.

"Eddy, the children still want to ride our magnificent roller coaster!" Said Edd. Eddy took a look, the line was even bigger than yesterday.

He knew he had two choices: Make money and eat more jawbreakers, or save the world. Sweating, he took a great decision. "Hey, Double D, Ed, I want to talk to you guys." Said Eddy, and with that, took them both to the playground and explained everything that happened in his dream world yesterday and yesterday night.

After some time, Edd replied. "Why didn't you tell us earlier, Eddy?"

"I thought that you two will make fun of me…" Said a distressed Eddy.

"Oh, come on Eddy… We are your friends!" Said Ed, and started hugging Eddy tight.

"Ed's right, Eddy. We are your friends, you can tell anything to us." Said Edd.

Just then, Sarah came to the scene. "Ed! Me and Jimmy have been waiting forever! WHEN WILL YOUR STUPID RIDE START!" Screamed Sarah.

"It'll start soon, um… Sarah." Said a nervous Edd. "Well it better!" Said Sarah, and went away. "Don't you think we should start the ride, gentlemen?" Said Edd. The Eds then went to the roller coaster, and started to rack up even more money than before.

Ride after ride, more and more money started to come. Ed and Edd thought Eddy was very happy, but still his face seemed gloomy. Ed tried to cheer him up by doing some juggling using junk he found, but failed miserably.

Then something weird happened. Just after Sarah and Jimmy's turn, they headed home… But then they heard a scream. A scream of a girl.

"SARAH! SHE'S BEEN KIDNAPPED GUYS!" Screamed Ed, and ran towards Ed's house. Edd and Eddy followed. What they saw was a small-medium sized creature, following Sarah and Jimmy. Eddy recognized it at first sight. It was the same exact creature which followed Eddy in his dream!

Ed took a tree from his backyard and crushed the creature, literally. "AND DON'T YOU DARE SCARE MY BABY SISTER!" Said Ed, holding Sarah tight in his arms. Eddy couldn't believe it, he nearly fainted. Eddy knew, that if he didn't say it now, he can never say it. "Double D! Give me a mike! I have an announcement to make… It's now or never!"

Edd quickly went inside his house, and took out a mike out of his belongings. He ran as quickly as he could and gave the mike to Eddy.

"Citizens of the Cul-de-Sac! I have something important to talk to you!" Said Eddy. The kids gathered around, and were waiting what was Eddy going to say. "Peach Creek is in danger! In my dream, there was endless rain, fire, destruction and creatures, just like the one that chased Sarah and Jimmy!"

Eddy was right, every kid in the Cul-de-Sac, excluding Sarah and Jimmy laughed. "Like I'm going to believe something Dorky said!" Said Kevin, laughing.

But just then, a fire came from Jonny's house. "HOLY MOLEY!" Screamed Jonny, running to his house, trying to save his parents.

"SEE? We need to team-up!" Said Eddy. "Like I'm gonna believe that. That's probably just some… You know… Kitchen fire!" Said Kevin.

Just then, one of the towers that was visible from the Cul-de-Sac fell down. Then Kevin didn't mutter a word. "What do you say everyone? We need to team-up!" Said Eddy.

With that, confused kids decided to team up with the Eds. But before that, they needed to find a base.

"Oh, Oh! I know! We can build an underground base!" Suggested Ed. Everyone agreed, and the construction began for the underground base.


	3. Chapter 3 - Finding a home

**CHAPTER 3: Finding a home**

Construction began for the underground base. Ed was in charge of gathering surprise, Edd was in charge of planning, and Eddy was in charge of making the kids parents' understand, and move into the underground base.

The kids worked together to build the underground base, but immediately ran into a problem. It was still raining, so when they dug out the main underground section, it was filled with water. "I think we need to build a base a little bit higher." Suggested Edd. "Ooh! Ooh! I know! We could build a treehouse?" Suggested Ed.

"Lumpy's got a brain Double D!" Said Eddy. And so began the construction of the treehouse base. Again, the kids put their hard work into the treehouse. But they made sure that they had enough space for all of the kids and parents.

"Do you think that the tree can hold that much weight, Double D?" Asked Eddy. "Don't worry, Eddy. My genius plan is to connect three more trees to the main tree, forming a bigger base. If the space is insufficient, we can put in more trees, until the space is enough." Replied Edd. "Double D! You're a genius!" Said Eddy sarcastically. "Why thank you, Eddy, I nev-" Edd wasn't able to finish his words. "Nah, I'm the genius." Said Eddy grinning, and went to check on the construction.

There were many injuries throughout the construction. Ed fell off the base 8 times, Jonny got splinters 5 times, and Jimmy ran around and fell off saying that he accidentally hit a hammer on his finger when he didn't, and fell off.

But through the struggles, they eventually found a place they could call 'home'. The treehouse was complete, and it was beautiful. Eddy was supposed to set foot on the treehouse first, but Ed stole it and was the first to step in.

It was very spacious, and very nice. And just after everyone got inside the treehouse, the sun had set. It was time to hit the hay, and Eddy knew that he had a bad nightmare ahead of him, but he decided to sleep anyway.

But thankfully, the weird evil world didn't show up, and Eddy had a peaceful sleep for once. But in the middle of the night, he was woken up by a terrified Jimmy. "What's a kid supposed to do to get a peaceful sleep around here?" Said Eddy to Jimmy. "Eddy! There's a muh… muh…"

"Muh what!" Said an impatient Eddy.

"There's a monster downstairs Eddy!" Said a terrified Jimmy.

Eddy took one look down, and froze. It was the same kind of monster, but it was an extra large version. There wasn't any weapons to kill it, and no free trees either. So Eddy woke up Edd, and explained the situation to Edd.

Edd quickly made a gun and gave it to Eddy. Eddy went to the entrance, and aimed. He pulled the trigger, he missed. He tried again, but he missed. He tried again for a third time, again he missed. With all this shooting going on, Kevin woke up.

"What's all the commotion about dorks?" Said an angry Kevin.

Eddy and Edd explained the whole thing to Kevin. "Give me that gun!" Kevin said. Kevin went into position, and aimed. "Watch and learn." Said Kevin. Kevin aimed, and then pulled the trigger. Boom! Direct headshot.

"Now go to sleep." Said Kevin. And with that, Kevin, Edd, Eddy, and Jimmy went to sleep.

However this time, Eddy's dream wasn't quite a happy one.

(The story shifts onto Eddy's dream world)

Eddy was in the exact same world he saw two times before. And not only that, he saw the new exact treehouse they built in real-life.

"Hello? Lord Francis?" Said Eddy.

There was no answer.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Said Eddy.

No reply.

"HEY! WHERE THE HECK ARE YA?" Said an angry Eddy.

"Huh? What? I was in the bathroom…" Replied the Lord.

"Bathroom? Lords use bathroom?" Said Eddy.

"Yes. Every living being goes to the bathroom. By the way, do you see that treehouse there?"

"Uh… Yes… It's the same one we built today morning!"

Then he saw monsters invading the kids' old houses. The monsters were destroying the houses, and the houses fell apart. And then he saw the monsters switching targets and went to the treehouse… And the treehouse fell apart…

"Um… Is THAT going to happen to US in REAL LIFE?" Asked a nervous Eddy.

"Yes… You and your friends need to build more safety regulations, more weapons, and more armor." Replied the Lord.

"So who do you suppose who's behind this monster activity and the main destruction" Asked Eddy.

"Well… According to my calculations, the person who is behind the monsters is Greg Mick. He was a citizen of Peach Creek, but he was fed up of life and decided to turn on his city. The person who is behind the main destruction is Lord Mevil. He was a lord of kindness, but he disobeyed the lords and was kicked. And so, he decided to work for the evil." Said the Lord.

"And… They teamed up?"

"Yes."

(The story shifts onto the real world)

It was morning. It was still raining. And the team was low on food, and everyone was hungry. "Eddy, me and Plank are starving!" Exclaimed Jonny. "One of us needs to break into the houses or go to the supermarket. But who'll be brave enough to go down?" Said Eddy.

A hand rose, and it was Rolf. Rolf said that he didn't do much work, and decided to do the needful. Rolf packed up some weapons, a homemade pistol made by Edd, a carving knife Rolf used once, and a bottle of water.

Rolf was ready, He jumped down. "Don't worry Ed-boys! I will go get mammal flesh!" Rolf said, as he disappeared into the horizon.

Eddy wanted to do some exploring too, so he said to Edd to make some weapons. After getting the weapons he needed, he was ready to move on. "Don't worry about me guys, I'm just gonna to some explorin'." Said Eddy.

Eddy took one look outside, he felt distressed. It was a wasteland, and the evil things were taking place.


	4. Chapter 4 - The World Below

**CHAPTER 4**: **The World Below**

Eddy took his first steps on the world below. The world has changed in just a few days. The skies were dark, endless rain, fire everywhere, destruction and creatures. Eddy felt so distressed.

His old house was dirty and filthy, and the other houses were the same as well. The bright green lawn became dirty brownish. The trees were dead with no leaves. And there were the corpse of birds scattered all over the place.

"What's happened here?" Said Eddy.

Eddy decided to take a look around, and check where the monsters were coming from. He first checked where the monsters were coming from. From what he saw, the monsters were coming from a forest, a few miles from the Cul-de-Sac. Eddy summoned every braveness he could, and decided to check it.

The story shifts to Rolf, who was near the road of the General Store in Peach Creek in the City. The city too was dirty and filthy, most of the towers' windows were broken, and there were dirty things here and there.

Rolf decided to check out the General Store. He opened the door, and quickly aimed his gun to the entrance. Luckily nothing was there, including light.

Rolf tried to find the switch, and it took him a while to find it. When he switched it on, the General Store was not like it was before. It was dirty, things everywhere, and there was even blood. "Hmm… Rolf must find food yes…" He said to himself.

He checked out the food section, and most of the food was dirty and filled with germs. But he could scrap together at-least to satisfy the whole team.

The story shifts back to Eddy, who has entered the cave, with a torch in his hand. The cave was dark, and spooky. But bravery has taken over Eddy. Then he saw a room, he entered it. In it he saw a huge gigantic room, in which in the center was a throne.

"I have a feeling that it's Greg…" He said to himself. Greg looked like a vampire, an evil vampire. And on the right of the room, was a machine in which it spawns monsters using ingredients. Eddy knew he was unprepared to take on a vampire by himself, so he decided to come back soon with the team ready, and immediately exited the cave.

When Eddy went outside, he heard a scream of a boy. At first he thought it was cry-baby Jimmy, but it sounded more of a Spanish scream. "Since when did Spain decided to live in Peach Creek?" He said.

But he decided to check out who was screaming anyway. The scream was coming from the road that leads to Peach Creek.

The story shifts back to Rolf, who was ready to come back to base. But when he exited the General Store, he was attacked by creatures. But Rolf wasn't scared, and took out his gun and shot them all. Then he heard a scream. "Hmm… A person needs Rolf's assistance!" Said Rolf. He packed up the food in his backpack and headed straight for the scream.

The story shifts back to Eddy, who's nearly there to the person who was screaming. And then he saw a young boy of his age crying and holding his leg. "Ugh. Stupid babies." Said Eddy. He ran over to the boy who was screaming and asked him what's wrong. "Hey kid, what's wrong?" Said Eddy.

"Oh, please help me, I'll do anything, save me!" Said the boy.

"Oh. Well it'll cost ya 25 cents for me to help ya." Said Eddy grinning.

"Please! I'm homeless! I don't have any money!" Said the boy.

"Well, if ya don't pay, I won't help ya." Said Eddy, preparing to leave.

"At-least if you're a gentlemen please leave me a first-aid kit!" Said the boy.

Then Eddy remembered that he had packed a first-aid kit for emergency. He put down his backpack and took out the first-aid kit, and threw it on the ground.

"There, now don't bother me." Said Eddy. Then he saw Rolf coming in the distance. "Hello there rich-guy Ed-boy! Rolf has found mammal flesh!" Said Rolf in the distance. "Hiya Rolf!" Said Eddy, waving his arm. Rolf saw the boy, and felt sad for him. Rolf asked Eddy if he could drag the boy with them. At-first Eddy disagreed, but then Eddy asked the boy.

"Do you know fighting?" Said Eddy. "I may not know fighting, but I'm very good in strategies. And I can build weapons." Replied the boy.

"Well, we have one guy to handle both strategies and weapon building on the team, but we could sure use another one. Come with us… err… What's your name, kid?" Asked Eddy.

"My name is Carlos, I am from Spain. I just moved into Peach Creek a few days ago, so I don't know anyone. I had a family, but they were killed, and my house was destroyed thanks to the mutant creatures." Said the boy.

"Hmm… You could come." Said Eddy. And so, the three went back to base, With a new member.

One by one, they climbed up the treehouse. And Eddy introduced their new member. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet our new member of the team: Carlos!" Said Eddy. Some of the team's members welcomed him, others went back to playing chess.

Edd became friends with Carlos, and they started chit-chatting. Jimmy became friends with him too.

Just then, the sun had set. Rolf unpacked the food, and announced that it is time for dinner. Just then Edd noticed that there isn't any dining table, nor an oven or a stove. He explained the situation into Eddy's ear. "Pfft, we'll just have to eat it raw." Said Eddy, sweating slightly.

Edd announced the situation to the team, and everyone made a deal to the Eds. "You better get an oven by tomorrow!" Said Sarah. The Eds agreed, and everyone sat on the floor and ate dinner… Raw…

Then it was time to sleep, and everyone decided to hit the hay.


	5. Chapter 5 - Ed?

**CHAPTER 5: Ed?**

The sun rose for another unforgiving day, And Eddy knew there needed to be some drastic changes around base. When he took a look around, there was no oven, dining table, weapon room, or even an armor room.

"There needs to be some changes around here." He said to himself. Eddy went to over to where Edd was and asked, "Hey Double D, Where's the weapon station?"

"Umm…. There is no weapon station, remember?" Replied Edd.

"Aha! So make one will ya!" Snapped Eddy. And with that, Edd got to work forming a weapon station. Halfway through the construction, Eddy whispered something into Edd's ear. "Hey Double D, Where's the armor station?"

"There isn't one… I will make it." Replied Edd.

After some hard work, the weapon station and armor station was formed, and yet again, Eddy whispered something into Edd's ear. "Hey Double D, Whe-" Eddy wasn't able to finish his words, as he was interrupted by Edd. "Where's the Oven, huh? Where's the dining table, huh? I WILL MAKE THEM EDDY!" Snapped a furious Edd. Eddy was shaken, but was cool. Eddy called a quick meeting with all of the members.

"Good-morning, tree-house dwellers!" Said Eddy with a mike in his hand. "Today I have called you all for a meeting. I want to sign people different jobs, like some are simple soldiers and some are weapon makers. For now, I will take two people and sign them the weapon maker and armor maker. But Double D is the best weapon maker, so I think he'll have that spot." Said Eddy pointing his finger to Edd's hand.

"So, who'll like to take the Armor maker spot?" Said Eddy. Kevin raised his hand, and said, "Umm, maybe a dork like you?" He said laughing.

"Ha, ha. Very funny. I'm serious Kev!" Said Eddy. "Ohhh, I'm so sorry, is little Eddy gonna cry?" Said Kevin. Eddy's head started to turn red. "SHUT UP KEVIN!" Screamed Eddy. "Now, as I was saying, who would like to have the armor job?" Said Eddy, trying to calm down.

Rolf raised his hand, and said, "Rolf would like to take the armor job, as Rolf is good with protection!"

"Sold!" Said Eddy, pointing to Rolf. "Alright, meeting's over, back to work." Said Eddy. Eddy took a look on how Edd was doing with the oven and dining table. There was phenomenal progress. "Nice work, Double D!" Said Eddy, patting Edd on the back. "Now speed up the process." Said Eddy with a grin.

He decided to take a quick look around on how everyone was doing. Rolf was already on a head-start with armor making from junk that Ed found earlier after Rolf and Eddy went exploring. Jimmy and Sarah were childishly playing with their remaining dollies, Kevin was chilling out with Nazz, and Jonny and Plank was playing Chess with Carlos. "Amateurs…" Said Eddy. Someone then patted Eddy on the back, Eddy took a swift turn behind o see Edd grinning. "It's done Eddy." Said Edd. He moved away from Eddy, and Eddy saw a dining table and oven, made out of junk, as they always did.

"Nice, Double D. Now, I want you to make our treehouse safer by building some walls and a gate below. Medieval style." Said Eddy. Edd wasn't pleased, but he went to work anyway.

Eddy looked around again, And noticed that Ed was missing. "Umm… Lumpy?" He said. He looked around for even more, He was missing. "Um… Guys? Has anyone seen Ed?" Asked Eddy.

"Don't know, didn't see him." Said Kevin. "Ed? Where are ya lumpy?" Said Eddy. Eddy continued searching, and the others joined in. They all looked around for Ed, and Eddy noticed that his money stash that he earned from the roller-coaster ride was also missing.

"MY MONEY!" Screamed Eddy. He looked around everywhere for his money and Ed.

"Where did he went?" Said Kevin in confusion. "Plank says that Ed has been kidnapped by evil robbers!" Said Jonny.

"AND WHOEVER STOLE ED, STOLE MY MONEY WITH IT!" Said Eddy.

"But why would someone want ED?" Said Jimmy. "PROBABLY BECAUSE HE'S AN IDIOT AND STOLE MY MONEY!" Screamed Eddy in terror.

"Put the money problem aside. We've lost one of our strongest members, think about him!" Said Kevin.

Edd heard the hiatus going on, and joined in the discussion. "Yes, Eddy. Worry more about your selfish needs and don't even worry about our dearest friend, Ed."

"BUT THERE HAS GOT TO BE MORE THAN ENOUGH MONEY TO BUY A THOUSAND JAWBREAKERS!" Screamed Eddy. "Ed wasn't even useful anyway, worry more about MY money."

"But Ed is our FRIEND, not our EMPLOYEE, Eddy!" Said Edd. "Yeah guys, like Kevin said he's one of the strongest people in our team, probably even the strongest. So focus more on him, not the money." Said Nazz.

"I suggest we put a searching party for Ed. Who would like to search for Ed?" Asked Edd. Jimmy, Carlos, Kevin, and even Sarah raised their hands. Edd handed over some supplies for the party, and said, "May your souls be blessed by god. Good luck gentlemen, and… Lady." Said Edd. The searching party went down, and began the search for Ed. While Eddy, Edd, Nazz, Rolf, Jonny, Plank and the Parents remained in the house.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Asked Nazz.

"I think they will, as long as they've got enough food and ammo." Replied Edd.

There was a silence.

"Hey! Why are you even here anyway? GET BACK TO WORK!" Said Eddy and pushed Edd down the ladder. The rest of the people went to their normal business, while Eddy walked around the room in circles not knowing what to do. He was lost in the world, as his friends did something else.

After some time, Edd was done with his work. "Perfect." Said Edd with a cheerful smile. Then he saw some creatures over the horizon. "Time to test this masterpiece." He said.

Edd took out his pistol and shot some bullets at the creatures. The creatures saw him, and began to come to the place where Edd was standing. "Time to lower the gates." He said to himself. He flicked a button and the gates came down, medieval style.

"Perfect," He said to himself. He shot the creatures, and began to climb up the treehouse to tell Eddy the news.

When he got up, he saw Eddy standing and looking out of the window. Edd patted on Eddy's back and asked him what was wrong.

Eddy sighed and said, "What if we fail and the world is doomed?"

"We won't fail Eddy, as long as we think positive and get going. We're only just getting settled here."

"But… We're just kids, Double D."

"Age shouldn't matter, heroes can be of any age. Now, come down and check the gates."

"I'll check it later, I'm not feeling good right now."

Edd was disappointed, but from the looks of Eddy's face, he knew something was wrong with him.


	6. Chapter 6 - Just the Beginning

**CHAPTER 6: Just the beginning**

The story shifts into the search party, Jimmy, Sarah, Carlos and Kevin were around the outskirts of Peach Creek, looking for Ed. They were searching like mad, hoping that they would retrieve not only their greatest friend, but also the most powerful kid on the Cul-de-Sac.

"I think we'll never find him!" Complained Kevin.

"But we have to find him, What will we do without him?" Said Jimmy.

"Jimmy has a point, Kevin." Said Carlos. "We don't stand a chance without him."

"Alright, alright. We'll keep searching." Said Kevin.

Then they decided to search the road to the Jawbreaker factory. Crossing their fingers, they entered the road to the Jawbreaker factory.

Meanwhile, back at base. Eddy still didn't know what to do. He decided that he'll take one more look at 'Creature Cave'. He called a quick meeting with the remaining members.

"Tree-house dwellers!" Said Eddy with his trusty mike. "We have our first mission in our hands. We will call this, 'OPERATION: S.N.E.A.K'!"

"What's the full form of S.N.E.A.K, Eddy?" Asked Jonny.

"Erm… Sorry, there's no full form. But the main thing about this, is that we have to sneak through 'Creature Cave'." Replied Eddy.

"What's 'Creature Cave', may I ask?" Asked Edd.

"It's a cave that I found earlier in my exploring journey. It's the cave from where the creatures are coming from." Eddy explained.

"Plank says it's way co-" Jonny wasn't able to finish his words, as he was interrupted.

"PLANK WHATEVER. GET PREPARED!" Screamed Eddy. Having second thoughts about bringing Jonny along.

The team got ready, Edd handed over his state-of-the-art weapons, and Rolf handed over his armor, which was very protective, and not to mention, very stylish.

"Rolf is very good it protection making, yes? No?" Rolf said proudly, expecting some comments. "Awesome! It's really looking cute on me!" Nazz said and started to make poses, as if she was at a photo taking session.

"So? Is the team ready?" Asked Eddy.

Everyone nodded their heads. Eddy went downstairs, and everyone else followed him

The story shifts back to the search party. The search party was nearly there at the Jawbreaker factory, and they kept walking. The party looked back, the city was disappearing over the horizon, and the Jawbreaker Factory's sign was coming into view.

"I can't go anymo-" Jimmy said, but wasn't able to finish his words since he fell on the road. "anymore…" He said after he fell.

"Get up, Fluffy! We're almost there!" Shouted Kevin. "I too am tired. We've been walking forever…" Said Carlos. "I guess you're right. To tell you the truth, I'm tired too." Replied Kevin. "Okay guys, take 5."

The four kids sat down on the road, wondering if they'll ever find Ed.

Carlos then spotted something green over the horizon, he froze. "Guys! Guys!" He said. "I found Ed! Come on!"

Carlos ran the way he saw the giant green thing, the others followed. They ran and ran, and what a miracle… It was Ed!

Unfortunately though, he was knocked out. His body was filled with scratches and blood. "Good thing I bought my trusty first-aid kit!" Said Jimmy. "First we need to get him to his senses, then apply the first-aid kit." Said Kevin.

Sarah handed over her water flask, and Kevin used it to get Ed to his senses. Ed opened his eyes, and smiled. "Oh… Thank god you guys are here." He said.

"What the heck are you doing out here near the Jawbreaker factory?!" Shouted Kevin.

"Uh-oh, where is my bag?" Said Ed, forgetting about all the pain and searching for his bag. He found his bag near a telephone post. He opened it and showed it to the kids.

"JAWBREAKERS!" All four screamed.

"I paid for Jawbreakers, using Eddy's money, guys." He said.

"Come on, let's get you home 'lumpy'." Said Kevin cheerfully. The four were on the return trip.

Meanwhile back at the cave expedition, the remaining kids entered the cave. Eddy leaded them and showed them a little hole in which they could peek through.

"Keep very quiet. One unusual sound and we're busted." Said Eddy in the lowest voice he could.

One by one, everyone took turns to see the room Eddy was talking about.

"So what do we do now, Eddy?" Asked Edd.

"Umm… We hear some important things Greg the vampire says." Said Eddy nervously.

But Greg the Vampire didn't mutter a word. He just sat motionless on his throne, doing absolutely nothing.

"I feel like this trip's been wasted." Said Nazz.

With a failed mission, the remaining kids head home as-well. Nazz slapped Eddy as they exited the cave. "You wasted about 15 minutes of my life!" She said angrily.

The sun was going down, and the kids were rushing. Monsters started to come out and hunt for blood. Eventually the remaining kids of the team reached the treehouse. But the search party only reached Peach Creek's road to the Cul-de-Sac.

"Dammit, Sun's setting. You doing fine, Ed?" Said Kevin.

"I'm in my happy place, Kevin!" Said Ed, ignoring all the pain and blood in his body by jumping and dancing.

"Uhh… Okay?" Said Kevin.

"Muh-Muh-MONSTER!" Screamed Jimmy.

"Dammit, they're coming for us. Let's make a break for it, RUN!" Announced Kevin. The kids ran for their life, avoiding all of the monsters.

Suddenly, when they were nearly there, Jimmy go caught, and got cornered by the monsters. "HELP ME HELP ME HELP ME!" Screamed Jimmy. Kevin saw what happened, and shot the monsters. But some monsters hurt Jimmy, and blood came running down his body.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" Jimmy screamed and fainted.

Luckily they were near the treehouse, and everyone heard the scream. They rushed down to see Kevin, Sarah, Carlos, Ed, and a fainted Jimmy.

"Ed!" Screamed both Edd and Eddy. The three Eds were very happy that they reunited as once as they were before, and hugged each other.

Then they came to notice of the fainted Jimmy.

"What's happened to him?" Asked Edd.

"Fluffy got attacked by some monsters, and did some damage but I killed them." Replied Kevin.

Rolf came and took Jimmy on his shoulders, and everyone climbed up the treehouse. The team was happy that they reunited again, and the first thing Eddy asked to the search party was, "HEY! Did you find who stole my money?!"

"I spent them on Jawbreakers, Eddy!" Said Ed, opening his bag and showing everyone his stash.

"ED MY BOY! YOU MADE ME PROUD!" Said Eddy hugging Ed like never before.

"There's plenty for everyone!" Announced Ed.

And so, for dinner, everyone had Jawbreakers. Some time later, it was time for bed.


	7. Chapter 7 - WIP, Read for more details

I'm sorry to report this. I haven't even started writing Chapter 7 yet.

I'm a big lazy guy, and I haven't bothered to write Chapter 7 for… What, roughly 1 month now?

I'm very sorry, But I will get to work ASAP, let me get these terminal examinations out of the way, which will end on the 12th of September.

Thanks, I hope you understand.

-Soon to become Chapter 7-


End file.
